bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The War of Four: Courts and Circles
Hair Problem. REAL MEN EMBRACE THE WILDNESS OF THEIR OWN HAIR. -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dose Hayate Girlfriends The Punisher's gonna accompany Daisuke? o.o -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ice-Cube Seishuku must crap like a ice-making machine and breathe frost, huh? XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Does he fart glaciers, too? XD -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, in fact is suspected he's responsible for the Titanic's wreck...xD trololol The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) The Day?! Captain Nagasaki: Do you know what day it is? Captain Hayate: The day you admit you're a man and stop pretending to be a woman in man's clothes. X3 _ Captain Nagasaki: Do you know what day it is? Captain Hayate: The day you finally realize your destiny as a suit model?! 8D - Captain Nagasaki: Do you know what day it is? Captain Hayate: Time to get some lotion to put on those BURNS I gave you! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) -snorting and laughing- -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Glad I could amuse you x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Insane Teacher Well...we can mark Kaien down as one now XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. :3 -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Drowning in Sweat Rukia's such a hard worker O^O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) She does her best when trying to earn the respect of her beloved mentor. ^_^ -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Choku's personality What do you think of him? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) For the moment, it seems to be a bit of a foil in contrast to Tenshina's (something I find entertaining due to the fact that the character's based off me XD). At the same time, it shows that he's pretty sociable and likable to be around. He probably can talk to a good majority of the Inner Circle with little to no hostilities forming. Of course, it's just what I've seen from his debut, so I'll have to wait in case he has some hidden depth. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 21:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol...Choku is a bit eccentric, true and he's pretty sociable, but his keep perception and high intelligence allows him to look a little bit stranger than most. He does have a dark side, a trait that helped him get the job he has with the Inner Circle in the first place. He loves his work (which can be disturbing at times) but he has a conscience to a degree, as well as a knack for wanting to work up with companies that wouldn't discard him at the flip of a hat. Now that I think about it, Choku is a little like me, had I been smarter and more paranoid XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Enter in Creepy Guy #23...I think... What do you think of our new, blatantly atnagonistic character, Fuhai Yoku? X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I WANNA PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE DX -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Considering your Inner Bokujin said so, I believe it XD Honestly though...what's your unbiased opinion of him? o.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, in my unbiased opinion, let's say this. If this was a high-school, he would be the "jerk jock". On the surface, he seems like one of those irredeemable villains willing to cause chaos just for the fun of it. Like Yashin, it shows a sign that he may not be completely loyal to the higher-ups of the Inner Circle with the exception ''of our Big Bad. The only one that seems to be able to keep him in check (possibly other than Yashin) is Yuhei - and I'm not sure what relations other than being his partner are. -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You mean Yuyo :P and she's loosely affiliated with him cause she's an agent of Yashin's as well. His actual partner is about as crazy as he is, but has a bit more tact and restraint than he does X3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Choku? Is he angry at Choku or Fuhai? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) DURR~ I'll get right on that and fix it, I will. DX -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) >:( Meikurai get too close to Rushifa's wife. RUSHIFA SMASH!!!!! Blankslate 17:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Rushifa uses Bacon Attack. Meikurai has a Blue Screen of Death. Everyone dies! The end. :3 -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Rushifa: Well if I can't have her, no one can! :D Blankslate 17:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) The Creeper Returns Tenshi: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! *troll face* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Brina: FUUUUUUU-- Who are you, again? -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Achrones, get on ze chat! :U Blankslate 01:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The Crap hits the Fan... ...when King Troll arrives on the scene XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hallucinating? This ain't good for Sakura, is it? o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) All of the Hankami feel the presence of something particularly disturbing or unbalancing happening via hallucinations and visions. Basically put, it's involuntary foresight. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 02:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC)